The Light Bearer
by J-Rex
Summary: Eric calls someone for help, AU oneshot


I do not own anything you recognize.

This is a weird one shot inspiration I had while watching the end of the second season. It's an AU and deviates after the tenth episode I think. The set up is that somehow Sookie, Sam, Eric, Pam, Bill and Jessica have managed to knock Marianne out and have transported her to Fangtasia where Eric is trying to clear out the club before she wakes up and takes control of the humans in the club.

BTW: my inspiration for this whole story was this dress on etsy that I picture her wearing so here it is .com/listing/45470126/scythia-dress except its all white in my mind.

Also _Italics_ means it's in the characters native language. I'm assuming Marianne's is some sort of ancient Greek/ Latin.

She smiled at him. Nobody ever smiled at him. Well, at least not the way she did. It was like she knew him, and loved him. Not like the gooey sex love, or the pure momma love, it was like a special other love.

Her eyes were violet and her hair was the light red blonde that his sister liked to call strawberry. It was all curly and twisty down her back, almost past her dress. Her skin was liked soft peaches. Waylan wanted to touch it. He wanted to skim his hands over the little golden freckles that were sprinkled across her cheeks.

He wanted to, it would be nice, but it would be ok if he couldn't.

She didn't have shoes on; he worried that her feet would get cut on the sharp stones of the driveway. That little distraction from her reminded him of what was going on.

That jack ass Eric was kickin' all the humans out of Fangtasia. Most of the Vamps too as far as Waylan could tell before. Wasn't everybody yelling a second ago?

Waylan turned around to see everyone frozen in place. A tourist couple from Florida was twisted on the ground and the bouncer was posed behind them, his arms outstretched in front of him.

The giant blonde vampire still had a biker's collar in her hand.

Waylan felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to stare into her light purple eyes. Her pretty white dress came just above her knees and he wondered how she kept it so clean in that muddy swamp she just walked out of.

"It's time to go home Waylan."

It was like something snapped in the air, the tourists began to stand and the bouncer straightened up. Pam pushed the biker away and walked toward her.

"It is time for all the humans to go home." She said and in unison they all nodded yes and smiled at her as they passed.

The door to the club opened and a dozen more walked out with sober steps and smiles on their lips.

She walked to the large bouncer and took his face in her hands. She kissed both his cheeks and whispered in his ear.

"Do not allow anyone else in here, my love."

He smiled and nodded walking to his post outside the door.

She walked to Pam and took her hand.

"_Let's get those pumps back_."

Pam nodded conspiratorially and smiled as she led her into the club. They walked past the few Vampires still drinking their True Blood at the bar and winked at the bartender. Eric was standing next to the door to the back rooms; he smiled and opened them for her.

"_Keep an eye on things out here, Pam_."

Pam nodded and took her place at the chairs on the stage.

"_That didn't take long_."

"_I promised you I would always come when you call, my love_."

She walked into the room and straight to Marianne who was tied onto a metal table.

"_Wake, my love._"

Marianne's eyes opened and all the muscles tensed in her body. She laid a hand on her brow and hummed.

"_What...Who are you here for?"_

"_You have lost your way Maenad. This is not your purpose on this plane and you know that. There is no Order without the Chaos, but there is also no Chaos without the Order. You have lost your way, but I have pity on you so I will send you to your beloved."_

She bent down and touched her lips to Marianne's temples and whispered a song in a long dead language.

A bright light filled the room and dimmed suddenly, Marianne's body was gone.

She turned to look at the faces in the room. Three Vampires, two connected by death, two connected by love. One Shape shifter and one was a Telepath with pure love inside of her.

The small blonde Telepath, Sookie, wandered forward a bit with her hand outstretched like she was going to touch her face.

"What are you?"

Eric began to intervene but she help up her hand to stop him.

"I am Ada, Light Bearer."

Looking confused Sookie lightly touched her fingers to Ada's cheeks.

"What's a Light Bearer?"

"I have all wisdom, I bring all peace, I speak all tongues, I bring death to all, and I love all."

"Eric said he was callin somebody…was that you?"

"Yes"

Sookie turned and pulled the Vampire Bill forward, whose progeny was close on his heels.

"Come closer to her…you feel all warm."

Ada smiled at this and took Bills face in her hands. She kissed his forehead and cheeks. Then she moved on to Jessica and did the same. She made her way around the room and when she got back to Sookie she touched her heart.

"You emanate pure love. They can not help but fall at your feet, even if you are not inclined to return their fervor. It is not their fault, as much as it is not yours for being who you are."

"What am I?" Her voice trembled with emotion and Ada smiled and ran her hands comfortingly down her cheeks.

"You are love and beauty and insight. Some things are hidden but others are open for you to see. You are in the mire of life."

Jessica stepped forwards and looked at Bill nervously before he nodded and smiled for her to ask her question.

"Was you ever a human? Or are you an ancient thing like Marianne?"

Ada laughed and looked at Eric; he smiled and touched her outstretched hand.

"My love, I am one hundred years older than Eric. I was born in what you now call Ireland. One day my tribe was attacked, I watched my husband and son die and I soon lept onto the nearest mans sword. As I lay dieing in the field a woman dressed in white came to me and asked me to hold something for her. I agreed and this is what I became."

As if a voice had called her from outside the club, Ada turned her head suddenly towards the door.

She turned back to Eric and caressed his face, his hands tangled in her hair and he smiled widely before kissing her. He sighed and placed his forehead on hers.

"_You must leave me again_."

A tear ran down Ada's cheek and a mirror image of it in blood ran down Eric's.

"_Of all the beings on this plane and the next I loathe leaving you the most. When you call me, my love, I will come. Only in the true death will we be together."_

He nodded and pulled her closer, the naked emotion of their embrace causing the others in the room to shift uncomfortably.

"_Leave me a hint of loss this time, Love; I will be swifter in calling for you if you let me miss you."_

Ada smiled and nodded touching her hand to his heart for a moment before disappearing in a flurry of lights.

After a moment of silence Sam shook his head and began to head out the door. Silently the rest of the group followed behind, making their way back to their resting places.

They had one hour till sunrise

and there was a small white shoebox sitting on the metal table.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
